Daddy! I Need You
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: Seorang anak yang terpisah dari ayahnya sejak masih dalam kandungan ibunya, Ia berusaha mencari keberadaan ayahnya tersebut, akan kah Ia bisa menemui ayahnya? *qo kek sinetron yah xD langsung baca aja yah guys jgn lupa tinggalin jejaknya xD KYUSUNG FF / GS / Review after read please!


Title : Daddy! I need you

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung (GS), Cho HyunSung *pertama kali bikin GS xD

Genre : Tidak di ketahui(?)

Rate : T

Warning: Typo, Gaje, Lebay, alur kecepetan dan lain-lain(?)

NOT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

DON'T BE GHOSTIE PLEASE!

.

.

Di sebuah gedung yang telah di hias seindah mungkin, terlihat sepasang pengantin yang tengah berbahagia dengan senyuman yang tak pernah henti mengembang di bibir mereka.

"Mulai sekarang kau milikku seutuhnya" bisik mempelai pria di telinga mempelai wanita membuat mempelai wanita menundukan kepalanya tersipu malu.

"Chu~" mempelai pria mendaratkan ciuman mesranya di bibir mempelai wanita, sebuah ritual wajib yang harus ada di acara pernikahan kebanyakan.

Mempelai pria menyudahi ciumannya dan kembali membisikan kata-kata cinta di telinga sang mempelai wanita.

Keduanya kembali tertawa ketika para tamu undangan bersorak-sorai agar mereka melakukan ciumannya kembali.

Gemuruh tamu undangan tak terbendung lagi ketika sang mempelai pria melakukan ciumannya lagi, sesuatu yang memang mempelai pria sukai -,- .

.

.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Yesung adalah pasangan pengantin yang di ceritakan tadi.

Mereka memutuskan menikah saat keduanya sudah berpacaran cukup lama, keduanya bertemu saat keduanya menjadi mahasiswa di jurusan yang sama di university ternama di kota seoul, karna sering bertemu itulah memunculkan benih-benih cinta yang semakin lama semakin membesar diantara mereka berdua, Sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

Dan setelah menikah Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen sederhana untuknya dan sang istri, maklum saja Kyuhyun hanya orang biasa dan berkerja pun Ia masih magang jadi Ia tak mempunyai banyak uang, tapi untunglah Ia mempunyai istri baik yang mampu menerimanya apa adanya.

Malam yang dingin, Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi yang ada di balkon apartemennya, menatap bintang-bintang yang berkerlip indah di langit sana.

Sesekali Ia menyesap kopi panas yang mengepulkan uap, di atas meja.

'Apakah bisa aku membahagiakannya dengan kondisi seperti?' Gumamnya, Ia menarik dasinya kasar membuat penampilannya menjadi berantakan.

Ia hanya tak yakin dapat membahagiakan istrinya dengan keadaannya yang serba pas-pasan ini, walaupun istrinya selalu memakluminya tapi sebagai suami Kyuhyun tetap ingin membahagiakan Yesung dengan segala sesuatu yang berkecukupan.

Grep…

Kyuhyun merasakan pandanganya gelap, tangan besarnya terangkat membelai tangan yang lebih kecil yang menutupi matanya, Ia tau ini adalah istrinya Kim Yesung.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Yesung saat tangannya telah terlepas di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat menanggapinya "Aku belum mengantuk yeobo"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak membangunkan ku?" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya, Ia mengusap surai hitam panjang sang istri dengan lembut.

"Aku tak mau menganggu tidurmu~"

Masih dengan ekpresi mengerucutkan bibirnya, Yesung terdiam menatap tajam Kyuhyun sejenak sampai akhirnya Ia merubah kembali ekpresinya menjadi ceria.

"Ehm yeobo aku punya hadiah untukmu" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang suami, Yesung langsung bergegas masuk kedalam apartemennya lagi.

"Coba tebak hadiahnya ada di tangan kanan atau kiri" Yesung kembali dengan kedua tangan yang Ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Aigoo~ kenapa kau kekanakan sekali heum?" Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa melihat sikap sang istri yang berubah menjadi kekanan dan menggemaskan itu.

"Ayo pilih saja yang mana" Yesung kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun harus segera menuruti permintaannya saat itu juga, jika merajuk berpekepanjangan kan bisa gawat.

"Uhm… kiri" Kyuhyun menunjuk tangan kiri Yesung.

"Salah yang benar adalah yang kanan" Yesung mengangkat kotak kecil berwarna coklat di tangan kanannya, lalu tak lama kemudian memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu perlahan, kedua alisnya bertaut bingung saat melihat benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

"Apa ini…? Positive? Apakah ini alat test ke…"

"Ne Kyu~ aku sedang mengandung" sahut Yesung cepat "Ini bayi kita" sambungnya mengusap perutnya yang masih rata dengan tangan kecilnya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kabar itu langsung bersorak sorai gembira, Ia langsung meloncat mendekati Yesung, lalu mengecupi perutnya.

"Gomawo yeobo… gomawo…" Gumamnya menciumi pipi sang istri lalu memeluknya.

"Yeobo jangan terlalu erat, kasihan bayi kita" Protes Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya "Hehe… mianhae yeobo~ Mianhae juga baby ku" Kyuhyun kembali menciumi perut rata sang istri dan mengusapnya secara perlahan.

Yesung ikut tersenyum manis melihat sang suami yang terlihat sangat excited itu, semoga ini awal kebahagian bagi keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

Malam yang kini telah berganti pagi.

Kyuhyun telah pergi berkerja di pagi hari sekali, Ia adalah karyawan magang jadi tentu saja harus mempunyai kesan baik bagi atasan-atasannya di perusahan tempat Ia berkerja.

Sementara Yesung Ia terlihat sedang membersihkan meja makan tempat Ia dan sang suami sarapan tadi, tangannya terhenti ketika tak sengaja menyenggol benda kotak yang tergeletak di atas meja makan tersebut.

Bekal makan yang Ia telah siapkan untuk sang suami "huh dasar ceroboh" Ia menghela nafas kasar, pasti suaminya lupa membawa bekalnya tadi.

Yesung pun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mengambil kotak bekal tersebut, Ia berniat mengantarkannya kepada sang suami.

.

.

Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas, Ia menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan sebagian helai rambutnya.

Cukup lelah dengan perkerjaan yang ada, Ia memutuskan untuk pergi keatap gedung, Ia tak membawa uang dan bekal makanya pun tertinggal di rumah, jadi tak ada yang bisa Ia lakukan selain merileks-an diri di sini.

"Oppa…" terdengar panggilan dari seorang wanita, Kyuhyun tetap diam tak bergeming, Ia sudah tau pasti siapa orang yang telah memanggilnya itu.

"Kenapa ada di sini? Kau tak makan?" Wanita berambut coklat itu dengan sengaja memeluk tangan besar Kyuhyun dengan manja.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tak nyaman pun lantas sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar wanita itu menjauh "Maaf bisakah kau tak mendekatiku lagi?"

Berhasil, wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya "Wae?"

"Aku sudah ada yang punya"

"Mwo? Jinjja?" Wanita itu menekuk wajahnya tanda tak suka dengan apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan barusan "Siapa? Siapa wanita itu?"

"Kau tak perlu tau"

"Aish… aku tak perduli~ aku mencintaimu Kyu~ kau harus jadi milikku" wanita itu kembali bergelayut manja kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun kembali ingin menjauhkan wanita itu tapi pelukannya terlalu erat, membuatnya sedikit susah untuk melakukan itu.

Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya jika ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, Ya orang itu adalah Yesung istrinya sendiri, Yesung mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dengan kuat, Ia merasa hatinya sangat sakit dan hancur melihat sang suami yang tengah di peluk oleh wanita lain, Yesung dengan jelas dapat melihat mereka di balik kaca yang memisahkan antara dalam dan luar gedung itu, Yesung memutar tubuhnya cepat, Ia mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk memberikan bekal yang tadinya akan Ia berikan kepada sang suami dan memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

Tepat pukul 10 malam, waktu di mana Kyuhyun pulang berkerja, dengan raut lelah Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor apartemen tempat Ia tinggal, perlahan Ia membuka pintu apartemennya saat sudah sampai.

"Yeobo~ aku sudah pulang… apa kau sudah tidur?" Teriak Kyuhyun sedikit keras, tak ada jawaban jadi Kyuhyun menyimpulkan jika istrinya sudah tidur mungkin.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian langkahnya tercekat dengan matanya yang sedikit membulat kaget, Ia menemukan istrinya yang ternyata belum tidur dan sedang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget, melainkan koper besar yang ada di samping sang istri, apa yang akan istrinya lakukan malam-malam seperti ini?

"Yeobo~ apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung perlahan.

Yesung langsung berdiri dari duduknya, Ia melemparkan map kecil ke atas meja "Itu surat ceria kita, tolong kau urus" Ucap nya dingin, tangan kanannya meraih koper tersebut lalu menariknya.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Kyuhyun menahan tangan Yesung.

"Apa kau masih tak mengerti? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan mendekati wanita itu lagi" Yesung sedikit berteriak, Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan ini semua.

"Sudah berapa kali juga aku bilang,

wanita hanya teman biasa ku yeobo~ tolonglah kau mengerti" Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Yesung, mencoba untuk meyakinkan.

"Mengerti kau bilang? Sudah berapa kali aku memaklumi hal itu tapi kau selalu mengulanginya lagi, aku lelah Kyu" Yesung terisak, membuat Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, merasakan hal yang sangat sakit di dalam hatinya, ya memang benar Ia tak cukup tegas untuk melarang wanita itu untuk menjauhinya, ntah mengapa Ia selalu merasa tak tega jika harus bertindak kasar kepada wanita.

"Sudahlah… aku akan pergi, kau jangan mencariku" Yesung kembali menarik kopernya, dengan Kyuhyun yang kembali berusaha menahannya lagi "Lalu bagaimana dengan baby kita yeobo~ tolong fikirkan lagi"

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri jangan khawatir" Sepertinya keputusan Yesung memang sudah bulat, Iapun keluar dari apartemen itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terus membujuknya agar mengurungkan niatnya.

"Argh sial…" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya kasar, Ia merasa sangat kesal, Ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri, Ia merasa jika dirinya adalah suami yang tak becus mengurus rumah tangganya sendiri.

.

.

8 tahun telah berlalu kini janin yang di kandung Yesung telah tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki tampan dan imut bernama Cho Hyunsung.

Ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya, menyebrang di zebracross seperti yang ibunya ajarkan kepadanya.

Sesekali Ia bersenandung kecil, menyambut pagi hari ini dengan penuh semangat.

Hyunsung menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sekolahnya, bukan Ia bukan sedang memandangi gedung sekolah melainkan sedang memandangi teman-temannya yang terlihat bahagia di antar menggunakan mobil oleh ayah mereka.

"Hey… Hyun…" Teriakan dari temannya yang sedang Ia pandangi tadi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kenapa kau memandangi kami seperti itu? Kau pasti iri yah karna kau tak punya Appa seperti kami? Haha…" Ledek temannya yang di sahuti tawa keras dari temannya yang lain.

Ya Ia memang selalu iri melihat itu, Ia juga ingin merasakan apa yang teman-temannya rasakan, tapi bagaimana Ia bisa seperti teman-temannya jika Ia saja tak tau Ayahnya seperti apa dan di mana, tapi Ia yakin, jika Ia juga mempunyai seorang ayah seperti mereka, Ia sangat yakin.

.

.

"Hyun~ makanannya sudah siap" wanita muda itu sedikit berteriak di depan pintu kamar Hyunsung.

"Ne aku akan segera turun" sahut Hyunsung tak lama kemudian.

Hyunsung mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi makan "wah eomma memasak banyak hari ini" Hyun berdecak kagum, jarang-jarang eommanya memasakan makanan sebanyak ini.

"Ne… Hyun harus makan yang banyak ne" Yesung wanita itu mengusap rambut hitam anaknya dengan lembut.

Hyunsung mengangguk paham dan mulai menyumpitkan makanannya menuju mulutnya, begitupun dengan Yesung yang mulai menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Eomma… hyun punya Appa kan?"

"Uhuk…" pertanyaan dari sang anak membuatnya tersedak.

"A-apa maksud hyun?" Selama ini Hyun memang tak pernah menanyakan soal ayahnya, baru kali ini anak kesayangannya itu menanyakan tentang ayahnya, membuatnya kaget saat mendengarnya.

"Eomma…" Hyunsung berdiri dari duduknya, Lalu mendekati sang eomma "Coba beritahu Hyun~ aku punya Appa kan?" Hyunsung menatap Yesung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, membuat Yesung harus meneteskan beberapa bulir airmata dari pelupuk matanya.

Yesung memeluk Hyunsung dengan erat lalu mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut "Ne chagi, kau punya Appa~ tentu saja punya"

"Jinjja? Aku ingin bertemu Appa Eomma~ Appa ada di mana?" Hyunsung menangis dengan keras, sungguh Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan sosok sang ayah, yang selalu Ia bayangkan setiap hari.

"Yang eomma dengar, Ia ada di cheonan sayang~" Yesung kembali membelai rambut anaknya dengan sayang.

Hyunsung meredakan tangisannya setelah mendengar itu "Cheonan? itu di mana eomma? Hyun ingin bertemu Appa" tanyanya penasaran.

"Di sebuah desa di pinggiran kota, tapi… kita tak bisa bertemu sayang~ maafkan eomma"

"Wae?" Hyun menghentakan kakinya merajuk.

"Eomma dan Appa sudah berpisah, Hyun mengerti kan?" Yesung tersenyum lembut membuat Hyunsung menundukan kepalanya tanda kecewa, ya~ Hyunsung memang bukan type anak yang akan membantah perkataan orang tuanya.

Dengan langkah lemas Hyunsung melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya, Yesung yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap punggung sang putra dengan tatapan miris "Mianhae Hyun~" Gumamnya perlahan.

.

.

Hyunsung mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggiran ranjang, ntah mengapa perkataan ibunya terus terngiang di dalam fikirannya.

"Cheonan.." Gumamnya, "Aku serasa pernah melihat tulisan itu" Ia berusaha mengingatnya, Ia terus berfikir sejenak sampai akhirnya "Oh di bus" Hyunsung mengingatnya, tulisan yang terpampang di depan bus di halte yang sering Ia lewati saat akan pergi ke sekolah.

Hyunsung pun beranjak dari duduknya, Ia mengambil sebuah celengan berbentuk ayam kecil lalu membuka tutupnya, Ia mengeluarkan uang yang di tabungnya dari dalam celengan.

"Appa aku akan bertemu denganmu" Hyunsung tersenyum seraya mengumpulkan uang yang berserakan dengan tangan kecilnya.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah, Hyunsung seperti biasa menjalani rutinitasnya menuju sekolah ah tidak sepertinya untuk hari ini Ia tak akan pergi kesekolah buktinya Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pemberhentian bus yang sering Ia lewati saat pergi ke sekolah.

Ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menaiki bus tersebut saat bus itu berhenti di hadapannya.

Dengan tenang Ia duduk di kursi penumpang, Ia yakin jika dirinya bisa bertemu dengan sang ayah, walaupun hal itu pasti akan mengecewakan ibunya "Mianhae eomma~ tapi Hyun ingin bertemu Appa"

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain terlihat seorang ahjuma yang sedang sibuk mengomeli seorang laki-laki di hadapannya "Hey anak muda~ sudah bagus kau berkerja di kantoran tapi kau malah mengundurkan diri dan berkerja di pasar kotor seperti ini "

Pria itu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, menurutnya ini lebih baik daripada harus berkerja di kantor dan bertemu dengan orang itu, hah… ya orang itu yang membuat hidupnya menjadi seperti ini.

Sesekali Ia mengusap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya lalu kembali memasukan lobak-lobak itu kedalam karung, dengan pakaian kusam, apron hitam dan sepatu bot yang Ia kenakan, dan lagi rambutnya yang sedikit mulai panjang dan berantakan membuatnya terlihat sangat kotor dan tak terurus.

Ia memanggul karung yang telah penuh lobak itu dan membawanya menuju truk yang akan menjual sayuran tersebut ke kota.

.

.

Hyunsung menyusuri tempat yang belum sama sekali Ia kunjungi, tadi bus nya telah berhenti dan kata pak sopir ini adalah di Cheonan tempat terakhir pemberhetian bus tersebut.

Hyun terus melangkahkan kaki kecilnya tanpa tau tempat mana yang Ia tuju, Hyun merasa lelah ia pun memberhentikan langkahnya di sebuah… apa ini? Ia tak tau yang jelas tempat ini kotor dan bau.

Hyun berjongkok, menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangan yang Ia lipat dan bertumpu di kedua kakinya, ntah mengapa Ia merasa putus asa, sedari tadi berputar-putar tapi tak juga menemukan sang ayah yang bahkan Ia tak tau wajahnya pun seperti apa.

Ia terisak sendiri, bingung dengan apa yang harus Ia lakukan selanjutnya.

.

.

"Bibi semua lobaknya telah aku pindahkan ke dalam truk"

"Ah ne~ itu ada sisa lobaknya, kau bawa pulang saja"

"Baik, aku pulang duluan yah bi" Pria muda tadi membawa beberapa sisa lobak yang ada di dalam karung.

Ahjumma yang di panggil bibi tersebut berniat kembali ke kiosnya, Ia ingat jika ada barang yang tertinggal di sana.

Ia kembali ingin melangkahkan kakinya saat setelah menemukan barang yang di carinya, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara tangisan anak kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Oh ya ampun~ anak muda kenapa kau ada di sini" Bibi tadi segera menghampiri anak kecil yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya itu.

Anak itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap wajah sang bibi dengan beberapa bulir air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ah kenapa kau menangis di sini? Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

"Aku Hyun~ Cho Hyunsung~ Bibi aku takut" Hyun kembali terisak, Ia tak tau apa yang harus Ia lakukan lagi sekarang, Ia takut sendiri di sini.

"Lalu orang tua mu kemana, kenapa kau sendiri?"

Hyun hanya menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan itu, membuat si bibi terenyuh dan memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu Hyun ikut bibi saja untuk sementara ne, nanti bibi akan kembantu mencarikan Eomma mu"

Mengangkat bahu kecil Hyun, bibi itu mengajaknya berjalan bersama untuk pulang.

.

.

"Bibi sudah pulang?" Sahut pria yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja kecil di rumah itu, mendongakan kepalanya dan sedikit kaget melihat ada orang lain yang sedang bersama orang yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai bibinya sendiri tersebut.

"Nuguya?" Tanyanya mendapat respon senyuman dari bibinya.

"Tadi anak kecil ini sedang menangis di pasar, mungkin Ia anak hilang, nanti bibi akan membantu menemukan Eomma nya"

"Aku Hyunsung~ paman siapa?

"Apa? Aku? Hmm aku Kyuhyun"

"Ah Kyuhyun ahjussi~ bolehkah aku memanggilnya seperti itu" Hyun tersenyum menggemaskan, membuat mata sipitnya semakin tenggelam oleh pipi chubbynya.

Kyuhyun tertegun, Ntah mengapa Ia merasa aneh dengan hatinya, senyuman itu mirip dengan seseorang~ mungkinkah? Ah tidak, pasti hanya kebetulan sama saja.

"Hyun kau pasti lapar kan? Ayo duduk di sini kita makan bersama" Bibi itu menepuk alas duduk yang ada di sampingnya, Hyun pun menurut dan duduk manis di tempat yang si bibi tunjukan tadi.

"Hyun makan yang banyak yah, agar kau tak lemas lagi" Bibi itu menyendokan banyak nasi di mangkuk Hyun, dan menambahkan lauk pauk nya juga.

"Eh jangan.."

Si bibi sedikit kaget mendengar teriakan Hyun.

"Uhm mianhae bibi tapi Hyun tak suka udang, hehe…" Hyun tersenyum kikuk, apakah Ia berteriak terlalu keras? Kkk maaf Ia tak sengaja.

"Kenapa? Udang kan enak"

"Hyun alergi udang, sama seperti eomma"

Kyuhyun yang semula makan dengan tenang kembali menegang, Ia menggenggam sumpit yang sedang Ia pegang dengan cukup kuat, ntah mengapa tapi perasaan aneh di hatinya terasa semakin kuat,

Ia tau dengan jelas jika Yesung istrinya juga alergi dengan udang, jadi mungkinkah? Tapi Ia tetap merasa tak yakin dengan semua ini.

"Ah begitu~ jadi sebenarnya Hyun kesini untuk apa" si Bibi berusaha bertanya.

"Hyun ingin mencari Appa~ kata Eomma Appa ada di cheonan"

"Jinjja? Tapi kenapa Hyun menangis di pasar? kenapa tak langsung bertemu dengan ayah saja?"

"Hyun tak tau Ayah, karna kata eomma, Mereka telah berpisah saat Hyun masih ada di dalam kandungan"

Prakk

Suara benturan gelas yang terjatuh di atas lantai, membuat dua pasang mata tertuju kerahnya.

Kyuhyun tak sengaja menyenggolnya, dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan wajahnya yang sedikit memucat Ia membereskan serpihan pecahan gelas yang berserakan di atas lantai.

"Kyu kau kenapa?" Tanya si Bibi khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa bi, aku sungguh tak apa-apa" Kyuhyun kembali duduk di tempat semula setelah membereskan semua itu.

"Benar tak apa-apa? Baiklah jika seperti itu" Si bibi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hyun lagi.

Hyun yang mengerti maksud tatapan si Bibi pun langsung melanjutkan ceritanya kembali "Ehm kata eomma juga dulu mereka bertemu saat kuliah bersama" Hyun kembali tersenyum di akhir cerita.

Cerita yang sangat mirip dengan kehidupannya di masa lalu, sebenernya ada apa ini.

"Hyun eomma mencarimu~" Seorang wanita muda secara tiba-tiba masuk kedalam rumah itu, lalu memeluk tubuh Hyun dengan erat.

"Mianhae eomma~ tapi Hyun ingin bertemu Appa" Hyun terisak di dalam dekapan Ibunya.

Deg…

Kyuhyun merasa jika jantungnya sudah tak terkontrol lagi, Suara itu~ suara yang sudah lama Ia rindukan, apakah mungkin jika itu Yesung nya? Perlahan Ia mendongakan kepalanya.

Benar itu Yesung nya~ Ia yakin Ia tak salah lihat.

Sebuah perasaan menyayat hati yang mulai merambat di hatinya, Perasaan sedih, senang, dan rindu bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya, Ia meremas kuat dadanya yang terasa nyeri, Ia menundukan wajahnya dan terus bersembunyi di belakang punggung sang bibi, Dan Kyuhyun pun tak sadar jika kini pipinya telah basah oleh aliran air yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, ya Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

"Maafkan Eomma karna terlalu keras kepala, sekarang Hyun boleh bertemu Appa" Masih dengan memeluk Hyun, Yesung ikut meneteskan airmatanya.

Bugh…

Sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba yang membuat dua orang itu kaget.

Suara yang berasal dari Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung memeluk kedua orang itu dengan isakan yang cukup keras.

Hyun yang tak mengerti apa-apa pun terlihat kaget "Ada apa dengan ahjussi ini eomma" Dengan nada sedikit takut Hyun menatap Ibunya meminta penjelasan.

Yesung terdiam sejenak menatap orang yang ada di depannya, seakan waktu terhenti untuk sejenak, Ia merasa tubuhnya kaku tiba-tiba, bahkan menggerakan bibir saja Ia tak kuasa, Benarkah itu dia? Kyuhyun yang sangat Ia cintai.

"Eomma siapa ahjussi ini, Kenapa Ia memeluk kita dan ikut memangis juga?" Sebuah tarikan kecil di lengannya kembali menyadarkan Yesung, Ia beruasaha memberikan senyuman hangatnya kepada Hyun.

"Dia Appa mu Hyun" Ucapnya pelan.

Hyun yang tak pernah menyangka jika ahjussi yang sedari tadi bersamanya adalah ayahnya.

Mata sipit yang sedikit membesar dan memancarkan binar kebahagiaan "Be-benarkah eomma?" Sulit di percaya, itulah yang Hyunsung rasakan sekarang.

Yesung kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, membuat Hyun langsung menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun dan membalas pelukannya.

"Appa… I need you~ Tolong jangan tinggalkan Hyun dan Eomma lagi" Celetukan bocah berumur 7th itu membuat hati kedua orang itu terenyuh, sepertinya memang bukan ide yang bagus untuk berpisah dan membuat buah hati mereka menderita seperti ini.

"Mianhae Hyun~ Mianhae" Dengan penuh sayang, Kyuhyun mengusap surai Hyun dengan lembut, mendekap mahluk kecil tak berdosa itu dengan erat.

.

.

Suasana canggung yang menyelimuti dua orang yang sedang duduk di teras halaman rumah sederhana tersebut.

Hyun telah tidur beberapa waktu lalu dengan di temani sang bibi di dalam rumah, mungkin Ia terlalu lelah setelah menangis cukup lama tadi.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu" Kyuhyun berusaha membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu di tengah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Apakah kau sudah melupakanku?" Merasa tak ada jawaban Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, namun Ia bisa melihat dengan ujung matanya jika yeoja berambut hitam itu hanya menundukan kepalanya saja.

Hah sepertinya benar~ Ia telah melupakannya dan tak mencintainya lagi.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya tanda kecewa, mungkin memang tak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuknya memperbaiki ini semua.

"Mianhae~" Lirih Yesung membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatapnya.

"Mianhae~ Aku terlalu berlebihan saat itu, seharusnya aku tak seperti itu"

"Anieo~ Aku yang salah… Aku yang tak terlalu tegas untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita"

Kyuhyun menyanggahnya dengan nada sedikit panik dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya.

"Anieo~ Aku yang salah Kyu~ Aku yang salah" Dengan nada lemah Yesung kembali tertunduk, Isakan kecilpun mulai terdengar dari bibir tipisnya.

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya, mendekap mahluk yang kini terlihat lemah itu "Anieo~ Kita berdua yang salah" Telapak tangannya terangkat membelai bahu kecil itu dengan perlahan, memberi kekuatan agar Yesung merasa sedikit tenang.

"Mari kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi" Gumaman kecil Yesung yang membuat Kyuhyun harus melepaskan dekapannya, menatap Yesung~ mencari tau apa maksud dari perkataan Yesung barusan.

"Hyun membutuhkan mu~ kembali lah pada kami"

Tersenyum, Kyuhyun merasa lega moment yang Ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga, Ia kembali memeluk Yesung dengan hangat "Pasti chagi pasti~ aku sangat merindukan kalian"

"Ayo kita pindah kerumah kita"

"Apa?" Yesung menjauhkan tubuh Kyuhyun, menatapnya meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Sebeneranya aku sudah menabung sejak dulu untuk membeli rumah, dan aku telah membeli rumah di kawasan kota seoul"

"Lalu kenapa kau tinggal di sini?"

"Aku tak mau pindah sendirian ke sana tanpa mu"

"Ckck bodoh" Yesung mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Bukannya tersinggung Kyuhyun malah tertawa, hal inilah yang Ia rindukan~ semua hal yang ada di diri Yesung termasuk hal dalam mengomelnya.

"Dan aku dengar juga kau keluar dari pekerjaan mu? Kenapa?"

"Karna ada wanita itu di sana~ aku tak ingin kau salah paham lagi"

"tapi saat kau keluar dari perkerjaan mu kenapa kau berkerja di pasar? Kau benar-benar gila Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ya… aku memang sudah gila~ dan itu karna mu"

"Cih…" Yesung membuang wajah, sok marah padahal di dalam hatinya senang karna Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu *eh

"Ckck jangan marah~ nanti manis di wajah mu akan menghilang" Kyuhyun mencolek dagu Yesung, Menggodanya adalah salah satu hobi lama yang Kyuhyun sukai, dan betapa beruntungnya dia karna sekarang Ia bisa melakukan hal itu lagi.

Yesung tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan intens dan di tambah dengan cengiran kuda yang Kyuhyun pasang di wajahnya, tampang bodoh macam apa itu? Ckck lucu sekali~ Kyuhyun memang selalu seperti ini~ selalu bisa menggodanya agar tak marah lagi.

.

.

1 minggu telah berlalu, kini keluarga kecil itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah yang sang kepala keluarga ceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu, Dengan Kyuhyun yang juga telah di terima kembali di perusahaan nya dulu, yups Ia memang karyawan unggulan bagi perusahaan itu~ bahkan atasan nya pun berusaha mati-matian mencegahnya untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan, jadi wajar saja jika Ia sangat gampang untuk di terima kembali.

Dan anggota paling kecil di keluarga Cho yang kini terlihat lebih semangat untuk pergi ke sekolah di banding dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Dadddyyy… kajja aku sudah terlambat" di pagi hari yang sudah terlihat heboh di kediaman keluarga kecil Cho, Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan si kecil Cho Hyunsung.

"Ne… daddy akan segera kesana" Kyuhyun berusaha berteriak dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan "uhuk…" sampai akhirnya membuat Ia tersedak.

"Aish bisa tidak makan dengan perlahan" Yesung mengambil segelas air lalu meminumkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo yeobo~ kau memang istri yang baik" cuph~ Kyuhyun mencium bibir tipis Yesung sekilas membuatnya harus menundukan wajahnya karna merona, errr.

Kyuhyun segera bergegas menghampiri Hyun yang sudah ada di luar rumah.

"Mommy~ kita pergi dulu" teriak keduanya kompak setelah berada di dalam mobil.

"Ne hati-hati di jalan" Yesung melambaikan tangannya, senyuman indah merekah di bibirnya, ternyata memang benar~ jika bersama semuanya akan terlihat indah, semoga kebahagiaan seperti ini akan terus menghinggapi keluarga kecilnya, dan Ia sadar~ belajar di kesalahan sebelumnya untuk menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi.

~FIN~

-Tambahan-

.

.

"Siapa dia? apakah dia Hyun?

"Lalu siapa pria dewasa yang ada di dalam mobil itu?"

"Iya, kenapa mereka berada di mobil yang sama?"

"Mungkinkah itu daddynya?"

"Yak tak mungkin~ Ia kan tak punya Daddy"

Sekumpulan bocah yang -ya sebut saja- sedang bergosip terlihat berkumpul di depan sekolah, sambil menatap sebuah mobil van hitam yang terparkir di sana.

Tak lama kemudian dua orang yang sedang mereka perhatikan terlihat keluar dari mobil.

Pria yang lebih besar berjongkok di hadapan anak kecil itu.

Chup~ Ia mencium kening anak kecil itu, dan tak lama kemudian mendapat protes dari sasaran ciuamannya tersebut.

"Yak daddy jangan seperti itu~ aku sudah besar, malu tau" Hyun anak kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk -mirip Mommy nya-

"Tidak apa-apa, Daddy suka" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Hyun dengan gemas.

"Yak Hyun siapa dia?" Sebuah teriakan yang mengalihkan fokus dua orang yang sedang berinteraksi itu.

"Dia daddy ku~ " Jawab Hyun dengan bangga.

Sekumpulan bocah itu terlihat tertawa mengejek "Huh tak mungkin~ jangan mengaku-ngaku"

"Memang benar~ aku daddy nya" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sekumpulan bocah itu.

Mengeluarkan smirk evil nya membuat para bocah itu berlari terbirit-birit ketakutan.

"Buahaha… Daddy hebat~ mereka langsung lari ketakutan" Hyun tertawa puas~ akhirnya sekumpulan bocah menyebalkan itu kena batunya.

"Kau sering di ganggu mereka? Jika di ganggu laporkan pada daddy saja"

"Huh aku tak akan melapor pada daddy~ aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi"

"Aish anak ini" Kyuhyun terkekeh~ ntah mengapa Ia rasa jika sifat Hyun mirip dengannya.

"Daddy~ aku pergi ke kelas dulu" Hyun merentangkan tangannya, Kyuhyun yang mengertipun menundukan tubuhnya.

"Gomawo daddy~ I love you" Chup~ Hyun mendaratkan kecupannya di pipi sang daddy lalu beberapa detik kemudian melesat berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Kau bilang bukan anak kecil~ tapi kau mencium ku, ckck dasar" Gumam Kyuhyun melihat perilaku putranya yang menggemaskan itu, Ia tertawa senang memandangi sang putra yang masih berlari ke arah kelasnya, sebuah moment indah yang Ia tunggu sejak dulu, akhirnya sekarang kebahagiaan itu menghampirinya juga.

Ia berjanji tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini lagi, Ia akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjadi pimpinan yang baik bagi keluarga kecilnya.

-Real Fin-

.

.

Ah maaf klw ada beberapa adegan cerita yg sama dgn ff sebelumnya~ sumpah gak nyadar dan pas udh beres nulis ff nya baru nyadar wkwk

Seperti biasa~ maaf yah klw ff nya gaje, membosan kan, alur nya express cem kereta tercepat di dunia, CERITANYA MIRIP SINETRON/? :V , cara penulisan nya amburadul dan kekurangan lainnya xD

Nah peringatan nya dah saya sebutin semua jd nanti jgn pd protes lg yah xD *plakk

Terimakasih banyak buat yg udh mau Read and Review, please don't be ghostie~ jgn jd silent reader, tolong support saya agar semangat tulis ff lainnya lagi.

Review memberi tanggapan atas ff ini tak membutuhkan waktu lama kan? Aku hanya pengen tau aja tanggapannya seperti apa.

Ah ne soal ff yg "Please comeback baby" gak tau mau di lanjut atau di discontinue aja kali yah? Soalnya ide tiba2 nguap~ mau nulis biasa takut ceritanya monoton dan membosankan jd bingung.

Atau di sini ada readerdeul yg punya saran cerita buat lanjutin nya? Coba kasih saran lewat inbox yah.

Yaudah lah gth aja~ See you at next time :) kkk~


End file.
